Rock Lee the Youthful
by gigixxjadyn
Summary: Rock Lee is on the search for the Fountain of Youth. Sasuke and Sakura tag along. No pairings. One shot.


Disclaimer: to tell you the truth, I don't know what the youthful this is but I guess I don't own Rock Lee.

" Gai Sensei! Oh youthful! (Takes a dramatic pause) …" (Sorry for the lame line) Rock Lee was now trying to get Sakura's attention (because of how he is so lame and pathetic… for goodness sake! He's wearing a green jump suit! At least it's better than the orange jumpsuit Naruto is wearing. People don't even wear orange! Green is acceptable.) Sakura has dropped a lily for Sasuke, that is let's just say he's not well. " I will help you my youthful friend! For I will get you this Lily…that's what it is called…for you!" Rock Lee dived for the Lily and gave to Sakura. 'Thanks! Uh…Well…I'll be going now, See ya later?" Sakura stammered. " I'll come with you!" replied Rock Lee," No really, I have to go. Uh…you might as well go and search for the fountain of youth in the meanwhile. It is going to take awhile." Sakura said in with a bit of sarcasm. Well let's say Rock Lee took this seriously, and off he went into this mysterious road filled with what he calls wonders of Youth. First though he called his most honorable Gai Sensei.

" Gai Sensei?"

" Hello most youthful student!"

" I am going on a trip to fountain of youth! So I will not be back for a while…"

" Well isn't that youthful? I must make a big celebration!"

"Oh Sensei! You don't have to!" with sparkles in his eyes

" I don't? Okay. Well just before you get back before 8. Do you need dinner on the go?" puts on apron

" Oh yes put muffins in it! But oh I don't have enough time to get back, so I guess no. What a shame of youth…. Right then! I am now going to go on my most youthful journey!

(Goodbyes) Hangs up

Rock lee took a deep breath of air and went off. Then he saw Sasuke…

"Sasuke, my youthful friend! I am on a journey to find the Fountain of youth! Will you join me?" Rock Lee stuck his thumb up and made his smile sparkle. (By the way… Sasuke suppose to be at the hospital, Remember?) Sasuke looked at him for a long time, then said, " and WHY would I want to?" Rock Lee smiled again and replied, " because you are bored out of your mind and you are wasting your youthful life on it!" Sasuke thought about it for a while and then said "…ah…Touché!" Maybe it will cure my scratch? "But why are you even looking for it?" Guessing Rock Lee doesn't know and is dumb as usual; Rock Lee thought for a moment, smiled, and then cried, " Let's not waste our time talking with very youthful questions! And let's go on our youthful journey!" and off they went.

**3 hours later:**

"Where in the hell are we?" Sasuke screamed at Rock Lee, "Following the path to The Youthful fountain!" Sasuke gave a look and said," Aren't we at the Gate to Forest of Death?" Rock Lee confidently replied " No silly! This is the Youthful Entrance of the Fountain!" Giant Centipedes (or a youthful Giant Centipede) comes out of nowhere and knocks Rock Lee unconscious, Susuke Dodges. " Better go back to the Hospital before someone finds out I'm gone. **Sigh** Leaving Rock Lee alone in the Forest of Death Being Dragged by a Giant Centipede. No Worry.

On The Way Back…. " Sasuke! What are you doing here? You are supposed to be at the hospital! I have been looking for you everywhere, what were you doing? We have to go back to the hospital immediately, you look terrible! Come on! And yeah, what are you doing here?" Susuke replied calmly, " Sakura calm down, I was just helping Rock Lee look for the Fountain of youth, What Moron told him to anyway? He was so dumb though that I left him when he got hit by a Giant Centipede in the front of one the Gates to the Forest of Death.". Unlike Sasuke, Sakura screamed, "ARE YOU MAD?! LEAVING ROCK LEE ALONE IN THE FOREST OF DEATH? WE HAVE TO HELP HIM! Oh sorry, you aren't really mad…" Sasuke agreed quite shocked and said, " All right then I guess we should hurry…."

They ran down the road and turned left then right, over the bridge, passed Granny's house, turned right again. … Finally they got to the Forest of Death. And there was Rock Lee unconscious with a centipede leaning over him. They killed the Centipede and picked up Rock Lee. But when they picked up, he jumped up and cried "Thanks! But you ruined my unconscious technique; it confuses them so much they mess up! Oh, hello Sakura, I have seen you have come too; I have been looking for the fountain of youth as you asked have asked! (Sasuke gives dirty look to Sakura) So let us continue our youthful journey!" Sakura and Sasuke both cried," NOO!!!!" But Rock Lee was now heading down a road that they haven't noticed before, and they quickly ran after him, but then he started running down the road, which is impossible to catch up with him. Nonetheless they tried and tried to tell him that the fountain of youth didn't exist. Then they got to the outskirts of town when they saw a fountain surrounded by a grove of cherry blossom trees. " Wow, what do you know there is a fountain of youth…" Sasuke said calmly. So they all drank some water from the fountain and Rock Lee went home for something about an 8 o'clock curfew. Leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone… Then they left too. And they all lived happily ever after… and forever.

The END

PS The Fountain of Youth Copyrights never said any thing about living after being murdered, killed, or serious injury. Only that you won't die of old age. Perhaps living after serious illness but not guaranteed. (MUHAHAHAHA!!!!Cough Ahem…)

Epilogue: So Sasuke probably died from trying to kill his brother Itachi, and then Sakura committed suicide after the tragedy of his death and Rock Lee killed himself protecting the people he loves who don't love him back, Or they could right next to me watching me type all these possible ways they could die which I could force to happen or… OMG…. Uh.. HI Everybody!!!! Uh…I can explain this whole misunderstanding… you see…. Uh… Hey look over there! Naruto is dying very slowly! (Everybody looks and I run for it)


End file.
